ultimate_catmanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Catman War II: The Empire Strikes Back
The Catman War II: The Empire Strikes Back is the second movie in the Catman franchise, following The Catman War. This time, Adam West must once again team up with his rebel friends in order to find the truth about the Etika Empire. This time, West will learn the truth about his nemesis, Jared. This is also when Diggle and Marth begin a relationship. Story Three years after the destruction of the Etika Star, the Rebel Alliance has been driven from their former base on Yavin IV by the Galactic Empire. Princess Marth leads a contingent including Diggle Solo and Adam West in a new base on the icy planet Hoth. The Imperial Fleet, led by Darth Jared, continues to hunt for Rebels’ new base by dispatching probe droids across the galaxy. While investigating a potential meteor strike, Adam West is ambushed by a monstrous wampa. He manages to escape from its cave with his lightsaber, but soon suffers from the snowy wasteland temperatures. The spirit of his late mentor, Peanut Butter Gamer Kenobi, instructs him to go to the Dagobah system to train under Catdi Master Yoda. He is found by Diggle, who uses the warmth of Adam West's dead tauntaun for shelter and brings him back to base to recover. On patrol, Diggle and Joshamee Gibbs discover the asteroid is actually a probe droid, which alerts the Imperial Fleet to the Rebels’ location. The Empire launches a large-scale attack, using gigantic TAT-TAT Walkers to capture the base. Diggle and Marth escape on the Millennium Deuce with Timmy Turner and Joshamee Gibbs, but their hyperspace drive malfunctions. They hide in anasteroid field, where Diggle and Marth grow closer. Jared summons bounty hunters including the notorious Boba Rhys to assist in finding the Deuce. Adam West, meanwhile, escapes with D3-UC3 in his X-wing fighter and crash-lands on the swamp planet Dagobah. He meets a diminutive creature who is revealed to be Yoda; after conferring with Peanut Butter Gamer's spirit he reluctantly accepts Adam West as his pupil. After evading the Imperial Fleet, Diggle sets a course for Cloud City, a floating gas mining colony in the skies of the planet Bespin run by Diggle's old friend, JonTron Calrissian. Unknowingly, the Millennium Deuce has been tracked by Boba Rhys; shortly after they arrive, JonTron leads the group into a trap and they are Diggleded over to Darth Jared. Jared plans to use the group as bait to lure out Adam West with the intent of capturing him alive and presenting him to his master, the Emperor. During his intensive training on Dagobah, Adam West sees a premonition of Diggle and Marth in pain and, against Yoda's wishes, leaves to save them. Jared reneges on his agreement with JonTron and takes Marth into custody. He intends to hold Adam West in suspended animation via carbon freezing, and as a test freezes Diggle in a block of carbonite. He Diggleds the frozen Diggle over to Rhys, who intends to leave for Tatooine to deliver Diggle to Jared the Hutt to claim a bounty. JonTron, who was unwillingly forced into cooperating with the Empire, initiates an escape and frees Marth and the others. They try to save Diggle but are unable to stop Rhys from departing, and flee Cloud City in the Deuce. Adam West arrives at Cloud City and falls into Jared's trap. The two engage in a lightsaber duel that leads them over the city's central air shaft where, vastly outmatched, Jared disarms Adam West and cuts off his hand. After Adam West refuses to join Jared against the Emperor, Jared reveals that he is Adam West's father as he tries to coerce him. Horrified, Adam West throws himself down the air shaft. He is ejected beneath the floating city and makes a desperate telepathic plea to Marth, who senses it and persuades JonTron to return for him in the Deuce. D3-UC3 repairs the Deuce‍ 's hyperdrive, allowing them to escape the Imperial Fleet and a now-despondent Jared. Some time later aboard a Rebel medical frigate, Adam West is fitted with a robotic prosthetic hand, as JonTron and Joshamee Gibbs set off in the Deuce to find Jared the Hutt and Boba Rhys in order to save Diggle. As the Deuce flies off, Adam West, Marth, D3-UC3, and Timmy Turner look on and await their contact.